dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan "The Vapor" Elliot
"I will always be a memory." 0d91d841c4b700437ee41b9f3784c143.jpg 7db2cc54b645a8048b8bf61e1f3eb6bf.jpg Apperance Jonathan is a very slender male in appearence. Now finally having a human form, when he absrobed some of Trevor's power his ghostly body took on the appearence of Trevor as well but with black hair. He is fairly tall, and has red eyes that shine consistently and turn purple when he entrers his true form: his ghost form. When he enters his ghost form his body becomes shades of white and purple with a galaxy like coloration. _g25ZkPa.jpg 3b4cf6fa187cb782f82fa1c5c2355dea.jpg 7f5dea89757d45a98dbe80b372ed9bd6.jpg 9ba592edb5faada796766efec57b2e74.jpg 67dab532757e91f4674196006fdbec68.jpg 72dd703b9bbcf25d9e004179b4ea9ac6.jpg 497d5c0811b480a4c5d312e1247245dd.jpg 565cd93f414067936220a45fce1b29dc.jpg 630a32b29076423ba2e4dbec34a15612.jpg 00130409d35f15b69c1a0e4b58bfe579.jpg 'Gallery' ' 234367bc7553d998b7af73634923a718.jpg 4965d6c7b732b5611a5de76ad6769eb1.jpg 200a30c503e649342b0d5e5d22e0136a.jpg 31645affba0cc3cf20f9ce9f6e04f375.jpg 2139483b58da53c40b0df10c294faec2.jpg b2709a43df06a3b66a164f866cd7b142.jpg bee5bca0e383ba0f5bbd63eb02e3f1ba.jpg 4031561c948f7da8dce6dfd92f04a076.jpg e82af500c5d3ae34332ed9bd355c3fb0.jpg Menma.(Naruto.The.Movie .Road.To.Ninja).full.1497915.jpg 462afbb1d4054e480bb3e02c9e5ef21d.jpg menma___naruto_road_to_ninja_fan_art_by_mcashe-d5aiuxu.jpg menma__naruto_the_movie__road_to_ninja__full_12276_by_nagatouzumakixxx-d7tzjpv.jpg f31e46167ded3f02b3b256c8ba3f8bde.jpg sexy_bad_boy_menma_uzumaki_by_sexyemile-d950jou.jpg ' 'Behavior/Personality' Jonathan is very detached from the physical world as being a ghost emotion does not sit very well with him at all for any reason. He hates the world and the world of the living and after obtaining a power boost from his rival the dragon monk he has become more synical. Willing to put the lives of any and everyone including his teamates on the line in order to win what he needs to or to overcome any blockade in his way. Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Nuetral' A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Titan Force Rank: The Vapor 'Fighting Style' Leapord Style It was supposedly created by Jue Yuan with help from Bai Yufeng and Li Sou. The emphasis of leopard is speed and angular attack. The leopard does not overwhelm or rely on strength, as does the tiger, but instead relies on speed and outsmarting its opponent. The power of the style derives from its aggressive speed. The leopard practitioner will focus on elbows, knees, low kicks, and leopard punches. Leopard kung fu is a hit, damage and run style designed to overcome superior forces with inferior resources. Counter attacks are sudden, indirect and short, with the aim of landing a debilitating technique. The goals of Leopard style are to: *develop muscle speed for external strength. *teach patience. *use the leopard punch for penetration and lower body springing power. The leopard style was founded on the creators' observation of the movements of the leopard in the wild, and therefore practitioners of the style imitate these movements. Leopard style techniques are geared towards single, two or three technique combinations that cause a lot of damage, disorientate or even blind the attacker. Blocking is wasted in Leopard - the style can be summed up with "Why block when you can hit?" It does not rely on rooted stances, and would only assume a stance while in attack in order to launch at the opponent. This hit and run technique of the leopard, something especially effective against larger opponents, is unique to the animal. The primary weapon is the leopard fist, which can be likened to a half-opened fist. The primary striking surface is the ridge formed by folding the fingers at the first phalangeal joint; the secondary striking surface is the palm hand. Strikes include the phoenix eye, which is a punch to pressure points including the eye and temple. It is formed by lifting only the index finger's knuckle while the rest are kept in a usual fist form. The leopard fist can also be modified by slightly lifting the fingers to form a claw. The leopard claw can be used to rake, claw, and rip at the face and throat of an assailant. The leopard style is thought to be a midway point between the Tiger and Crane styles, the strength and height. An interesting technique of the leopard is the ability to simultaneously block and strike the opponent. This is not commonly used in the harder martial arts (like the other Shaolin styles, for example). The sheer speed of the leopard is a defining characteristic of the style. White Crane Style White Crane Style province and is now practiced throughout the world. According to oral tradition, this martial art was developed by Fāng Qīniáng (方七娘; Amoy Min Nan: Hng Chhit-niâ), a female martial artist. This style is associated with traditional fighting techniques including long range, but it is most similar to close-quarter or hand-oriented combat. It is most recognizable due to the way a fighter imitates a bird's pecking or flapping of wings. While some white crane styles make use of a variety of traditional weapons, others have discontinued the use of weaponry. Fujian White Crane is a type of Shaolin Boxing imitating characteristics of the Taiwanese Crane. An entire system of fighting was developed from observing the crane's movements, methods of attack, and spirit. One day, while Qīniáng was doing her chores, a crane landed nearby. Qīniáng tried to scare the bird off using a stick and the skills she had learned from her father, but whatever she did the crane would counter. Qīniáng tried to hit the crane on the head, but the bird moved its head out of the way, and blocked the stick with its wings. Qīniáng tried to hit the crane's wings, but the crane stepped to the side and blocked with its claws. Qīniáng tried to poke the crane's body, but the crane dodged backwards and struck the stick with its beak. From then on, Qīniáng carefully studied the crane's movements. She combined these movements with techniques learned from her father, creating the White Crane Style of Fujian province. There are many versions of this legend. In some the crane does not block a stick but evades and then counters it. The point of the style is to deemphasize physical strength in favor of evasion and attacking an opponent's vulnerabilities. White crane fighting elements are popular, especially in women's self-defense, because they don't depend on strength, and women are able to imitate the pecking motion associated with this fighting style. known for its gripping techniques, system of joint locks, takedowns, and pressure point strikes, which is representative of Chinese grappling known as Chin Na. Hidden Fist Hidden Fist is a support style that is based on the uses of dirty tricks and forbidden techniques. The main advantage of the style is the fact each hit of basic, strong, or area attacks confuses and disorientates enemies. It basically luanches an afterimage of the users attack at the spot directly between the eyes of the opponent giving the apperance that the user has thrown a fist directly towards their face. This is done with percision, so much so that the opponent would even be able to feel the wind from the very punch and mistake it for a REAL punch coming towards them. When in fact it is a diversion and simultaniously another blow is thrown in the shadow of the after image towards a different part of the body. This is meerely a combination of speed and misdirection. ''"The Ghost Effect" 9a162936fc58202f5d694c0fee6225b1.jpg 632215bdf99c9fa26e897823dbbb96c7.jpg With this he has obtained Half-Ghost Physiology. The halfas have the genetic traits and abilities of both humans and ghosts. This can be a result of a lab accident, or experimentation (a human-ghost clone). Some humans gain this "condition" due to the interference of another ghost. Due to this condition, the hybrids are naturally capable of performing many of the feats that only ghosts are capable of, even in their human form (flight, invisibility, intangibility, superhuman durability, ghost ray). While transformed they are capable of using all of their ghost powers freely, and without limitations. *Ecto-Energy Manipulation *Ghost Ray: The user has the ability to release ectoplasm in the form of energy (also known as ecto-energy) out of their hands or other body parts such eyes, with different intensities. They can shoot ghost rays that can simply knock a person, destroy a target or severely injure an enemy. Some can discharge an incredibly powerful energy-blast that can destroy other weaker ghosts. The ghost rays can be enhanced or empowers by strong emotions such as anger or frustration. This power has been shown to be able to destroy most objects it comes in touch with, mostly those from the human world. *Overshadowing: Vapor can overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes turn green and the voice will often alter. Vapor can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while being overshadowed. It can slightly influence the overshadowed afterwards based off what the ghost said while overshadowing them. *Software Fusion/Data form: Not exactly technopathy as well, however Vapor can introduce himself into a computer software, I.E. a computer video game and possess his own avatar, becoming part of the game itself. *Dream Invasion: Vapor is able to get inside other people's dreams to see and interact within them, by overshadowing them. *Invisibility: Vapor is able to become unseen for humans or ghosts and can only be seen through infrared vision devices. Vapor can make other people and objects invisible when in physical contact with them. He can make himself invisible while in human form. While invisible he is still tangible, unless he also turns otherwise. Though he cannot be seen, he can be touched, smelled or heard. Intangibility: When intangible, Vapor becomes untouchable by almost anything, capable of walking through walls and even people and reach into anything, even his own body. He can use it while in his human form as well as his ghost form, and also turn other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them (it is said to cause a slight tingly sensation). While he can fly through just about anything in the human world, in the Ghost Zone, objects obstruct him just as they do humans in the human world. He can, however, transform back into his human form and phase through the objects there. This power allows him to phase through lasers, fire, and ecto-energy blasts, except for the anti-ghost ray from Valerie's weapons. This power was of the hardest for Vapor to handle at first, as he passed through objects without realizing, even after having his powers for a month. It often activated when Vapor got nervous (i.e. when asking a girl for a date), turning parts of his body or clothes intangible. A misconception of this power is that it's the same as invisibility, but people can still see him when he is intangible, these two powers are separate. *Flight: When he’s a ghost, gravity doesn't affect him (this also allows him to lift really heavy things). Vapor can fly through the air and in space at considerable speeds and heights, sometimes becoming a flashing still for brief periods. The first measure of his speed was 112 mph , though he has gotten faster ever since then. At some point, he flew from Amity Park to Madison, Wisconsin in a matter of hours (whereas the Fenton RV takes three days to make it). He uses this power during combats the most. When floating or flying, his bottom half will sometimes turn into a ghost tail, though he seems to fly faster with his legs . *Overshadowing: Vapor can overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes turn green and the voice will often alter. Vapor can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while being overshadowed. It can slightly influence the overshadowed afterwards based off what the ghost said while overshadowing them. He can also overshadow another Half-ghost or at least one of their duplicates like he did with Vlad's duplicate in Eye for an Eye. Vapor cannot overshadow a person or a ghost if he is not fully concentrated, or if he is taken out of the overshadowed by anti-ghosts gadgets. Also, Vapor cannot overshadow, someone with enough willpower to stop him. This power has other uses or manifestations like: *Software Fusion/Data form: Not exactly technopathy as well, however Vapor can introduce himself into a computer software, I.E. a computer video game and possess his own avatar, becoming part of the game itself. Just like Technus . While overshadowing Vapor's ghost powers and appearance become those of his avatar. *When Vapor transforms into his ghost form, he had the Fenton helmet on which may have helped him get into the game. *Dream Invasion: Vapor is able to get inside other people's dreams to see and interact within them, by overshadowing them. *Ghost Ray: Vapor's ghost ray is an ectoplasmic green and white energy blast, usually fired from the palm of his hand or fingertips; but it can also be fired from his butt . His blasts produce both thermal and explosive results on contact or even kinetic, often melting metal, or destroying other materials, and are usually launched as thrown projectiles or as a single blast or a streaming beam of energy. However, he can also fire multiple blasts at once by waving his hand . This power (among others) is affected by his emotional state, as it manifested out of fear by Desiree 38 and fueled by strong feelings such as anger and frustration as demonstrated when he shot a green ghost ray that became white growing in power due to his angst; so far it hasn't been shown or hinted a connection with any other kinds of feelings. At his peak, Vapor can single handed or two-handedly fire a powerful ghost ray that can tear apart any weak ghost molecule by molecule and destroy the area nearby as seen when used on one of his clones and Nocturne's Sleepwalkers . *Ecto-Energy Strike: Vapor has the ability to enhance his physical attacks with his ecto-energy by channeling the ecto-energy through his fists in order to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. *Ecto-Energy Ball: Vapor usually tends to concentrate and release his ecto-energy, shaped like a sphere of different sizes. He creates a small-sized to large-sized energy sphere, then he fires it at his opponents. *Ecto-Energy Waves: Vapor uses this power in the episode Frightmare to protect himself from Nocturne's attack. *Explosive Ecto-Energy Disk: Vapor can put his Ghost rays' energy into a concentrated ecto explosive disk. *Explosive Ecto-Energy Rings *Light Projection: He can project green light from his hands by using his ecto-energy. *Flashing Energy Ball: Vapor is able to create an ecto-energy ball that explodes in front of his enemies, releasing white greenish light distracting and blinding everyone but him. This technique is defensive rather than offensive, and is mainly used as way to gain the upper hand, or in order to make hasty retreat, *Cutting with Ecto-Energy: Vapor can concentrate his natural ecto-energy in his hands, which allows him to cut through objects as hard as steel,. *Repulsion Field: Vapor can expel a large amount of ecto-energy from all his body in order to repel his enemies, similar to his Aural projection, but with much more power. He always uses this power every time he is surrounded by too many enemies at once. *Ectoplasmic Energy Shield: Like his blasts, Vapor's shield is green. It ranges from a full dome, to a small square or circle. His shield can withstand blasts from powerful ghosts like Vlad, Dani, and Vortex. There are other variants of this ability *Reflective Shield: Performing a gesture with his hands, Vapor is able to create a planar shield with the ability to reflect any energy attack back to its user. He first used this ability in Teacher of the Year. *Duplication: Vapor manages to properly use it in the episode Beauty Marked, when he is fighting the Executioner Ghost and he easily split himself in 5. *Cryokinesis: Cryokinesis allows Vapor to shoot beams of icy energy from his hands or eyes, radiate cold energy from his body, cold energy waves as well as generate and manipulate ice. His ghost sense is a more subtle manifestation of this power. This ability also gives him an increased resistance to low and high temperatures. When he uses this ability, his eyes turn blue instead of being their usual green. *Explosive Snowball: Vapor can merge his Cryokinesis with his ghost rays in an explosive snowball, filled with ecto-energy. *Freezing Snowball: Vapor can generate a snowball that freezes everything it hits instantly. *Cold Energy Shield: Vapor can create ghost shields made of cold energy to protect himself from fire attacks. *Freezing Touch: The power to freeze people by touch. He can do this from the inside out. *Cryokinetic Constructs: The power to create tools, objects and weapons, out of Ice. *Ghost Sense: Vapor subconsciously uses his Cryokinesis to alert himself of the presence of nearby ghosts. It is shown to be a blue mist that comes out from his mouth and sometimes makes him shiver. This is literally the first power he used in the series. *Ghostly Wail: The ghostly wail is the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth (like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning at the same time). The sonic waves are made of pure ecto-energy that can cause great damage to ghosts, humans, and tangible matter. It is powerful enough to destroy the massive artificially generated Ghost Shield that protected the future Amity Park, and ghost proof restraints as seen in The Ultimate Enemy. It is also effective against multiple targets, or against a very powerful enemy, and almost nothing can withstand this attack. *Regenerative Healing Factor *Self Sustenance *Superhuman Reflexes *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Jump *Teleportation *Ice Powers *Fire Powers 'Allies/Enemies' Allies *The Titan Force Enemies *The Red Knights 'Background''' Johnathan was a young man whom worked in the Raven crusade in his early twenties. He grew up in New Nexus. His father was a cop and he'd always wanted to fight in the name of justice. At the top of his class with the Nexus police. It wouldnt be much longer until the Crusade finally took notice of him. The R&D teams meant to develope a new stealth combat supplement. A pill that would brake down the molecular structure of the user and create something known as ' The Ghost Effect ' it would give the user full ghostly like ability. Allowing the user to phase through walls. Possess etc. This pill would break down the molecular structure of the user and bring forth the takers consciousness and turn it into a somewhat spiritual being. John signed up first. Determined to prove his worth to the raven crusade. But like most things it went wrong. The supplement was irreversible and john could no longr shift back to human form. It also altered his mental state making him unstable and dangerous m he escaped the Raven crusade and had been on his own until meeting up with Joseph whom vowed to show him a better life worth living. Under his leadership. Category:Titan Force Category:Antagonist Category:The Vapor Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC